The First Six Days
'The First Six Days '''is the first recap special of [[Endurance|''Endurance]], documenting the first six days of all the contestants on the island. Summary A review of the first six episodes, and a preview of the upcoming competitions and events. Extended Summary The first day of Endurance began with the twenty contestants arriving to Catalina Island off the coast of California, where they would compete in a game where they would fight to be the last ones standing. However, the cabins only had room for seven guys and girls, resulting in Shane, Ron, Alejandro, Lacey, Heather, and Cree getting eliminated in Timeline. The behind the scenes footage featured the contestants discussing about their blossoming friendships— Layla notes how Chelsea was quiet around others, but not towards her, while Jonna notes that Chelsea has a crush on Max. Sabrina and Ashley are shown to be very close— Skyler mentions how they run to each other calling their names; Aaron and Christian also joked about how she said "boat". Sabrina talked about how Jon liked collecting rocks, the guys shared their admiration of Brandon's afro, along with Jenna's spunk, and Lana was seen to want food— when she is in a bad mood, she wants to eat the most. Ashley understood that these friendships might splinter as the game progresses, but it would all be worth it in the end. Day 2 arrived with the partner selection, which instigated much contention among the 14 players, until Jonna devised the List to smooth out the tensions; in Fate Falls, whoever caught the respective colored ball would create the team. After Jon and Sabrina formed the first team, the latter assured that everyone heeded the List, until Max formed Green. Although the dynamics varied from team to team, everyone was eager to get their first pyramid piece and select their own grand prize trip. Back at camp, Layla lameneted about not showering in three days. By the third day, pacts between the contestants are quickly evolving into alliances, which became Red/Yellow/Gray against the Brotherhood. The team that won Tilt would be rewarded the last two pyramid pieces along with the Samadhi, which negatively impacted another team's potential to win the subsequent Temple Mission— Blue won the game, and betrayed the Brotherhood by giving Orange the Samadhi, which were three extra knots in a rope (something Chelsea thought was hilarious, and Skyler thought was stupid). The mood became serious on Day 4 because one team would be eliminated at the Temple of Fate following the Temple Mission; in Knotted Up, Orange struggled to overcome their handicap, and Blue won their second consecutive challenge. With intentions to eliminate Green because of Trevor's annoying demeanor, Blue sent Gray with them to the Temple so they could defeat them. At the Temple of Fate, Green shockingly shut them out in two rounds, and Gray was the first team eliminated. On the morning of Day 5, J.D. brought back Max's hat, which had a note inside reading: "Give this to the next team you want to betray." In response, Jonna felt extremely guilty over sending them, but that didn't change the fact that Blue was the biggest threat to everyone going into Plant the Flag. After a grueling and close competition with Purple, Yellow broke Blue's winning streak and handicapped the former team with the Samadhi. This time, Purple was barred from competing in the subsequent Temple Mission, which made them an easy target for the next elimination. The sixth day was another beautiful day at the beach, but also served as the second Temple Mission; Red won Squeeze Play in a decisive victory, and sent Purple and Orange to the Temple of Fate, which crushed best friends Chelsea and Layla. At the Temple of Fate, Orange wins the first round, although Purple bounces back to win the second round— in the tiebreaking round, Purple was eliminated, allowing Orange to advance to the final five. Category:Endurance Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Recaps